


Tricks Gone Wrong

by kryss_delrhei



Series: Drabbles of Kingdom Hearts [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: writerverse, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: Riku's plans on scaring Sora go awry.





	Tricks Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on October 2, 2013.

Riku was skilled at a lot of things, but one in particular he had mastered the art of very quickly into his friendship with Sora... and that was scaring him. There was no level that Riku wouldn't stoop to in scaring Sora and that was something he prided himself on... maybe a bit too much.

Kairi shook her head, staring down at Riku in the bushes beneath the tower, her arms crossed in annoyance, “You know Sora is a big crybaby, why is it you insist on torturing the poor boy? Especially on Friday the thirteenth. He's going to already be on edge as is.”

“Would you just keep quiet?” Riku growled, shooting a pointed glare up at the red head.

She shrugged, “Fine, my lips are sealed. But I warned you.”

Riku crouched down further, hiding in the bushes as he tried to untangle his cape from the thorns that had attached themselves to the fabric.

Kairi gave the signal, “Hey, Sora!” she smiled, waving the brunette boy over.

Riku readied his mask, listening and waiting until Sora's footsteps grew closer. The anticipation drummed through his nerves, his muscles tightening in reflex jut before he jumped out at the right moment, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sora screeched, throwing his bookbag at him.

In the heat of the moment, a solid object hit him hard, pain springing forth as his vision blacked.

“You did it now,” Kairi grumbled, climbing down from the old wooden tower and hurried over to the boys.

Sora whimpered and stared down at Riku's unmoving body, “Did I ki-kill him?”

Kairi crouched and felt for Riku's pulse at his throat, feeling it beating strong, she shook her head, snorting to hold back her laughter as she removed Riku's eerily gruesome mask, “You didn't kill him. He's just knocked cold.” She watched as relief rushed into the brunette as he slumped to the ground by Riku's side.

“Why does he have to scare me like that?” he sniffled. Kairi watched the tears well up, streaking down Sora's pale cheeks.

“You know how he is, but I'm guessing the jokes on him this time,” Kairi chuckled, “You hit him pretty hard. What is it you have in that backpack?”

He hiccuped, trying to breath threw his sobs, “Bricks.”

All Kairi could do was laugh, “The joke is most defiantly on Riku this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge A - 24 Hour Challenge (Phase 8)


End file.
